


Get Down, Make Love

by Borne_Trickster



Series: Bound [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Here is your one shot..., I suck at this, M/M, Poor poor excuse for smut, not tony and loki sex though, sex sex sex, yeah I have no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borne_Trickster/pseuds/Borne_Trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhh..smut.. or a poor attempt at it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Down, Make Love

**Author's Note:**

> "I can squeeze - you can shake me (get down, make love)  
> I can feel - when you break me (get down, make love)  
> Come on so heavy - when you take me (get down, make love)  
> You can make love, you can make love, you can make love, you can make love  
> (Get down, make love)  
> You can make everybody get down, make love  
> Get down, make love" ~ Queen
> 
>  
> 
> this takes place between chapters 8 & 9 of In the Beginning. I will have a Tony/Loki oneshot up soon and have already started the next multi-chaptered fic in the Bound series. I hope you enjoy, because I am pretty crappy at writing sex scenes... anyway, let me know.

Hogun had only been on Midgard for a month or so, but he had developed a close friendship with the little archer that Loki had taken control of. The young human was remarkable with his craft, as well as smart. Not to the extent of the Prince Loki, but, Hogun found he was able to converse with this man easily.

Which is why he found himself sitting on the balcony of this tall building that the archer called home, along with the Princes and Anthony Stark. Clint sat with him, drinking something called coffee and staring at the sunrise. “You and your friends are a great surprise to me,” Hogun said suddenly.

Clint turned and looked at him. “Why is that?”

Hogun shrugged. “From the stories I heard as a child, Midgardians were not smart, brutal and uncivilized,” he said, “I find that to be true with some, but, this group I find myself with here, you are the exceptions.”

Clint smiled. “No, the stupid ones are the exceptions,” he said, “Sadly though, those tend to be the loudest in voice.”

“I see.” 

Standing, the samurai walked to the edge of the building and looked out. “I want to humbly apologize for Volstagg and Fandral,” he said, “They are not what we represent.. not any longer.”

Clint shook his head. “You do not have to apologize for them,” he said, “You had nothing to do with them and I am not sure why you feel the need to say it to me.”

“I am unused to saying such things,” Hogun admitted, “But, we were guests in his home and he was treated poorly.”

Waving his hand, Clint brushed off the apology. “Not a big deal,” he said, “If you stay around here long enough, you will find that Stark is more offensive and just as annoying.. in some ways.”

The older warrior turned to face Clint. “I am certain that Anthony can not be any more offensive than Thor, drunk.”

“Then you haven’t seen a drunk Anthony Stark!”

Clint burst into laughter and Hogun shook his head. “You mortals are odd,” he said.

“We are odd?” he asked, smirking, “Shall we go on  about the merry band of idiots that just left?”

“Conceded.”

Clint walked up next to him and looked out over the city. “We are still rebuilding from your Prince’s insane grab for power,” he said, “But, Loki has done a good job with helping out.”

“I am glad of that, he needs this.”

Clint glanced at him, trying to look without getting caught. However, Hogun caught him and reached over to touch his face. The archer was caught off guard, but did not pull away. “You forgive him?” the older man asks.

“Yeah, I do.”

“You are truly a marvelous mortal,” Hogun says before leaning in to kiss the shorter man. 

Clint moaned and opened his mouth to Hogun’s gentle prodding. He wrapped his arms around Hogun’s neck and pulled the larger man closer. Hogun pulled back, only to trail his lips up Clint’s neck. “I would have you, archer,” he said calmly.

“Uh, yeah, yes, please...”

Hogun kissed him again, large hands trailing down the lean body. Clint’s hands were sliding underneath the dark shirt the warrior was wearing. Digging his fingers into the scarred skin, the archer pulled Hogun even closer. He felt the other man’s hands rest on his hips, the grip tight. Without breaking their kiss, Hogun lifted Clint up and walked him to the entrance of the penthouse. “Your room?” Clint rasped.

“Of course.”

They made it to Hogun’s room without being seen. Loki and Tony were out, spending money that Tony had way too much of. Natasha was sitting with Pepper on the floor below. Which meant Clint did not have to bite his tongue. “I hope you don’t plan on treating me like a woman,” he whispered, biting into Hogun’s neck.

“Of course not,” Hogun said, “For you are far from that and I would never think that you were.”

“Good.”

Clint was lowered to the ground, where he started to remove Hogun’s shirt. The larger man quickly divested Clint of his clothing, then finished his own, before pushing the archer on to the bed. Clint arched up when skilled hands ran over his chest and down to his hard length. “Oh shit,” he muttered, when he felt a hot mouth close over him, “Please.. fuck.”

When he felt the first finger enter him, he lost all ability to speak. Where hell had the lube come from? Clint was too far gone to even contemplate it anymore as another joined the first. The feeling of those fingers moving slowly in and out, plus the fact that Hogun still had his very hard dick in his mouth, was more than he had felt in a long while. “Please what, my little archer?”

“Don’t stop... fuck, do something...”

The fingers in him twisted slightly, making him lose his breath. Hogun made a noise that could have been a chuckle, but Clint couldn’t be bothered to ask. He tried to keep his eyes on Hogun, who had begun to kiss his way up Clint’s body, but it was not easy. The smaller man wanted to just surrender to whatever his lover wanted to do to him, to just feel. 

“You try to maintain control at all times,” Hogun said, his voice soft, “I want you to lose it.”

“What....about... fuck... you?” Clint stammered.

“Oh, do not worry about that.”

Sitting up, Hogun removed his fingers from the shaking body and studied him. Clint hissed at the loss and struggled to sit up. He found himself pulled towards the other man and made to straddle powerful thighs. Wanting to take some of the control back, Clint ground his erection against Hogun’s. He listened to the sharp intake of breath as the warrior crushed their bodies together. Clint was shaking as they moved together, trying to ease some of the pressure. “Need you.. need .. you to fuck me.. now,” the archer hissed.

“Gladly.”

Hogun gripped Clint’s hips to lift him. Impatient, Clint pushed the warrior down and leaned back to take the large cock into him. “Fuck,” he gasped, “You’re .. huge.”

Hogun could do nothing more than lay his head back and moan as Clint slid down. He moved slowly, lifting Clint up and bringing him back down. Placing his hands on the broad chest in front of him, Clint began to ride Hogun hard. Nothing outside mattered to them. Hands roamed freely over sweat slicked bodies and Clint was pulled down into a kiss. Hogun wrapped his arms around Clint’s back, holding him tight against him. Clint’s hands fisted into dark hair and the sheets beneath it. “Gods.. fuck, harder,” he rambled against Hogun’s lips, “So.. close.. please.”

Dark brown eyes met light blue and Clint came. Hogun followed him, pulling Clint’s hips down flush against his. 

 

They lay like that, panting, Hogun pressing soft kisses to the bared neck. “We have to do this again sometime,” Clint breathed.

“I believe that I have no qualms about that.”

 

Loki sat outside the room, giggling madly to himself. Tony found him there and knelt in front of him. “Hey, what’s so funny?” he asked.

The Trickster shook his head. “Oh, nothing.”

 

 


End file.
